Wireless control networks have recently become a ubiquitous trend in the field of communication, especially for building management systems. Wireless technologies present major advantages in terms of freedom of placement, portability, and installation cost reduction, since there is no need for drawing cables and drilling. Thus, such technologies are particularly attractive for interconnecting detecting, automation, control or monitoring systems using sensor devices such as light switches, light dimmers, wireless remote controllers, movement or light detectors, that have to be set up in distant places one from the other and from the devices they control, e.g. lights.
One of the drawbacks appearing in networks of the like relates to device powering. Indeed, since the devices are not wired, they can not anymore receive power necessary for performing all the operations required in the network from the mains or via the connection with the controller. Thus, it has been envisaged to equip such devices with built-in batteries. However, since the devices are quite size-constrained, batteries may not be of a large size, which results either in a reduced device lifetime, or in labour intensive battery replacement.
It has been suggested to remedy this issue by equipping sensor devices with self-sustained energy sources that harvest energy from their environment. Still, the amount of energy achievable by off-the-shelf energy harvesters is very limited, which means that the features and functions of the batteryless devices are heavily restricted accordingly.
On another side, we have noticed that some energy-costly procedures, such as configuration procedures, have to be performed only once, or only a small amount of occurrences, and not all along the lifetime of a device.